GWHD
by LesPetitesPoupees
Summary: Certains actes et paroles font que les gens s'éloignent ou se déchirent...
1. Chapter 1

CHAPITRE 1

Nous étions tous dans le salon et le ton commençait à monter entre Heero et moi. La fin de la guerre était en jeu avec cette ultime mission.

A cette nouvelle chacun de nous avons été très soulagés. Quatre ne cessait de sourire encore plus que d'habitude, c'en était presque flippant. Trowa avait l'œil qui brillait d'une excitation pure et constante, la même que l'on pouvait voir lorsqu'il regardait son petit blondinet. Wufei s'était enfin décidé à participer aux tâches ménagères. On ne le voyait plus sans qu'il ne repasse, lave, aspire, cuisine… Et on peut dire que j'en ai bien profité. Heero était encore plus concentré sur son labtop afin de garantir la réussite de la mission à 100 . Je pense plutôt qu'il utilise cela pour m'éviter. Il m'ignore totalement. Pas un regard, ni une parole. C'est pire qu'avant. N'allez pas croire que je ne sache pas pourquoi. Au contraire je ne le sais que trop bien…

FLASH BACK

Nous étions encore sous l'effervescence de l'annonce d'une dernière mission faite il y a 5 minutes que Quatre m'entraîne avec lui dans sa chambre qu'il partage avec Trowa. A peine installés sur le lit qu'il entame la conversation :

**Duo, maintenant que la guerre est finit tu vas pouvoir lui dire.**

Je savais de quoi il voulait parler. En effet, Quatre avait découvert il y a quelques mois que j'avais des sentiments pour Heero. Il était tellement excité et heureux pour moi.

**Je ne crois pas, non.**

**Mais pourquoi ? Tu voulais attendre que tout ça finisse et enfin te déclarer.**

**Justement, la guerre n'est pas encore finit. Je lui dirais après la mission. Je ne veux pas tout gâcher et prendre le risque de compromettre la mission ainsi que la paix.**

**Arrête ! Tu as juste peur et c'est normal mais tu ne peux pas rester comme ça. Tu essayes de tout garder pour toi mais ce que tu ressens est trop fort. Je perçois tes sentiments. Ta peur d'un refus est aussi grande que l'amour que t'éprouve pour lui. Cela te ronges et te rends triste. Quand tu es triste, je suis triste. Quand je suis triste, Trowa est triste. As-tu déjà vu un Trowa triste ? C'est affreux.**

**La peur d'un refus.** Répète-je dans un petit rire. **Tu peux parler. Tu n'as pas eut à avoir peur vu que ce n'est pas toi qui as fait le premier pas.** A cet instant des rougeurs se forment sur les joues de petit blond. **Mais si c'est pour éviter que Trowa ne soit triste…**

**Ne dis pas ça. J'aimerais seulement que mon meilleur ami soit aussi heureux avec l'homme qu'il aime que moi je le suis avec le mien.**

**Je veux bien mais… comment réagira t-il ? J'espère de tout mon cœur que se sera positif. Je ne sais pas comment faire face à une réponse négative. Cela me détruirai.**

Ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre à ça Quatre finit par poser une main réconfortante sur mon épaule avant de me serrer dans ses bras. Nous restons ainsi pendant quelques instants avant que quelqu'un ne frappe à la porte. Trowa fait son apparition. J'en profite pour me lever et sortir mais avant de franchir la porte je dis à Trowa qu'il peut me remercier. J'aperçois le sourire de Quatre avant de refermer la porte.

J'ai pris ma décision et c'est maintenant que je vais enfin me déclarer à Heero. Je me dirige vers la chambre que nous partageons ensemble et y entre. Il est là, assit sur son lit et son ordinateur portable sur les genoux. Il ne me regarde pas. Je me mord la lèvre inférieure et retiens de justesse le soupire d'exaspération qui menace de franchir mes lèvres. Je torture mes doigts en signe de nervosité. Je me rends compte du temps passé immobile dans l'embranchement de la porte lorsque je rencontre son regard cobalt interrogatif. Je sursaute légèrement comme pris en faute et détourne le regard. Bon, je me lance :

**Heero…** commençais-je sans le regarder mais je sais qu'il m'écoute. **Cela va faire bientôt un peu plus de 3 ans que l'on se connaît et…** je ne voulais pas que ça se fasse ainsi alors je lève mon regard pour le plonger dans le sien. **Je voulais attendre notre retour de cette mission pour te le dire mais… je le garde pour moi depuis trop longtemps. **Je le vois se lever du lit après avoir éteint et fermer son ordinateur maintenant posé plus loin. Il ne dit toujours rien mais m'encourage à continuer. Je souffle un bon coup et me lance. **Cela va faire déjà quelques temps que j'ai compris que les sentiments que je ressens pour toi vont bien au-delà d'une simple amitié. Au début je prenais ça pour de l'admiration mais ça devenait de plus en plus fort avec le temps. Je n'ai ressenti cela pour personne d'autre et je t'avoue que ça m'a fait un peu peur au début. Qu'y avait-il de plus que l'amitié ou encore de l'attirance ? J'ai trouvé, l'amour. Je suis amoureux de toi Heero.**

J'attendais sa réponse et le temps qu'elle prit à se faire entendre me parut une éternité. Mon cœur rate un battement lorsque je vois la mâchoire de Heero se crisper. Les informations reçues par son cerveau venaient d'être analysées et apparemment pas appréciées.

**Je n'en ai rien à faire de se que tu ressens. Ce n'est pas mon problème. Je n'ai pas voulu ça et ne t'ai nullement encouragé.** Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça. Mes yeux me piques à cause de mon énorme envie de pleurer mais je retiens tant bien que mal les larmes qui menacent de couler.** Il ne se passera jamais rien entre nous, jamais.**

Il se tut et je commence enfin à cligner des yeux dans le but de revenir à la réalité.

**Tu sais Heero, je t'ai dis que j'étais amoureux de toi et non que je voulais que tu me tombe dans les bras là maintenant car tes sentiments étaient réciproques. Je savais déjà que c'était impossible. Je n'osais espérer. Je voulais uniquement que tu le saches. Cela me pesais à un point que j'avais l'impression de te mentir. **Après quelques instants je continu. **La seule chose que j'attendais de toi était un peu de tact. Tu aurais pu dire « désolé Duo mais tes sentiments ne sont pas partagés » et tout se serait arrêté là. Mais non ! C'est trop difficile pour toi. Il a fallut que tu me fasse sentir comme un moins que rien en insistant sur le « jamais ».**

**Depuis le temps que l'on se connaît tu devrais savoir que se n'est pas mon genre. Tu n'es pas mon genre. Et pour nous faciliter la vie à tous les deux je propose de ne plus faire chambre commune.**

**C'est bon j'ai compris. Apparemment je t'indispose. Ne t'inquiète pas c'est moi qui bouge.**

Après ça, Heero est sorti de la pièce emportant avec lui son labtop. Tout en rangeant mes affaires dans mon sac, je ne savais pas comment réagir à ce refus : colère ou tristesse. Il ne voulait même plus partager la chambre avec moi. Il croyait quoi que j'allais lui sauter dessus dans son sommeil et abuser de lui ? Même ça c'est impossible, il est trop sur le qui-vive endormi. Et où allais-je pouvoir bien dormir ? Je ne voulais pas déranger Wufei, ni les deux amoureux. Puis j'ai repensé à la pièce au dessus du garage. Elle est plutôt bien isolée.

Suite à cet épisode, l'atmosphère ce fit pesante. Tous l'avaient bien remarqué. Wufei ne savait pas pourquoi mais n'osait demander des explications. Trowa savait par l'intermédiaire de Quatre mais ne disait rien. Quatre lui, culpabilisait de m'avoir forcé à parler à Heero. Ce dernier m'ignorait, je n'existais plus.

Et moi, sans que je n'en m'aperçoive j'en voulais un peu à Quatre. Nous étions moins proches. On se parlais toujours, étions encore les meilleurs amis du monde mais avec une certaine réserve de mon côté. Et cela me faisait mal autant que ça lui faisait mal. J'avis beau être en colère contre le japonais je l'aimais toujours. On ne peut pas haïr la personne que l'on a aimée des années du jour au lendemain. Résultat, je déprime un peu, ne parle plus autant, embête moins Wufei. Je ne reste avec eux que lorsque cela est nécessaire sinon je m'enferme dans ma chambre.

FIN FLASH BACK

Les ordres de la mission ne nous ont pas encore été parvenus mais ça ne serait tardé, alors nous restons sur le qui-vive. Une semaine est passée après ma confrontation avec Heero et bientôt un mois que ce dernier recevait régulièrement la visite de Réléna. Ils se sont vite mis ensemble. J'ai été le dernier à être au courant. Cela m'a fait un choque de l'apprendre par Wufei alors qu'il se moquait de Heero. J'étais rentré dans la cuisine pendant la discussion comme si de rien était, me suis installé à table à coté du japonais, pris mon petit déjeuné et reparti dans ma chambre sans un mot.

Ca m'a fait mal mais moins que la douleur apparue le lendemain car il y a une différence entre savoir et voir. J'étais comme la majorité de mon temps dans ma chambre et regardais par la fenêtre le paysage lorsqu'une voiture rose se gara devant le garage. Réléna en sorti et fut accueilli par un baisé de Heero. J'ai cru que mon cœur allait me lâcher.

Depuis ce jour j'ai compris que ma colère devait cesser. Elle n'était pas bonne et ne menait nulle part. Mon comportement est redevenu presque comme avant. Je gardais ma jalousie en sourdine. J'ai appris à cacher certains de mes sentiments à Quatre tout en lui montrant d'autres. Je ne voulais plus qu'il puisse lire en moi. Il se serait encore inquiété.

Nous avions reçu la date de la mission il y a une semaine. Autrement dit il fallait être les plus discrets possible et ne pas prendre le risque de nous faire démasquer par Oz. C'est ainsi que je m'inquiétais des visites de Réléna car voyez-vous elle n'est pas d'une grande discrétion avec sa voix aiguë et tout se rose. Et voilà où nous en sommes dans le salon où le ton commence à monter entre Heero et moi. Je viens de faire pars de mon avis aux autres pour avoir leur opinion. C'est alors que le japonais s'est levé :

**Tu dis n'importe quoi parce que tu es jaloux qu'on soit ensemble.**

**Waou ! Heero, c'est très mature ce que tu viens de dire. Jaloux parce que vous êtes ensemble, mais tu entends ce que tu dis ? Si ça avait été le cas il y a belles lurettes que j'aurais ouvert ma gueule. J'ai autre chose à foutre.**

**Et comme quoi ? Tu passes ton temps à glander dans ta chambre. **

**Ouai si tu le dis, c'est que c'est vrai. N'empêche que je préfère ça plutôt que de vos regarder vous bouffer de telle manière qu'il serait facile de savoir ce qu'a mangé l'autre pour le petit déjeuné.**

**Tu nous espionnes ? Tien donc.**

**Si j'avais voulu vous espionner, il aurai suffit dans m'installer dans ce fauteuil vu que avez prit le canapé comme lit. Tu as une chambre je te signale.**

**STOP !** C'est Quatre qui venait de crier. On pouvait lire de la colère dans son regard. Je me calme immédiatement près à abandonner encore une fois et laisser couler. Mais pas Heero apparemment puisqu'il continu à me provoquer. Notre dispute continue encore puis le calme plat.

Je ne sais plus ce qu'il vient de se produire mais je me retrouve parterre sur les fesses et ma joue en feu. J'ai les larmes aux yeux. J'ai pu entendre Quatre crier d'horreur. Je suis totalement déconnecté. Je crois qu'Heero vient de me gifler et qu'il y a mit toute sa force. Je regarde mes co-équipiers, ils ont tous l'air horrifiés de ce qui vient de se passer. Heero quand a lui semble surpris. Le bruit signalant la réception d'un message électronique me sort de ma léthargie. Notre ordre de mission est arrivé.

* * *

à suivre...


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE 2

Le bruit signalant la réception d'un message électronique me sort de ma léthargie. Notre ordre de mission est arrivé.

Je me lève et me dirige vers le labtop d'Heero laissé ouvert sur la table base. En me voyant me déplacer vers le canapé, les autres sortent de leur torpeur pour me rejoindre. Heero décide de ce placer derrière le canapé aussi loin que possible de moi lui permettant tout de même de voir l'écran de l'ordinateur. Cette initiative n'est pas pour me déplaire, au contraire. Après que tout le monde est prit note de son rôle lors de la mission je vais pour me diriger vers ma chambre. Sans un mot ni un regard pour les autres je sors de la pièce mais je sens son regard sur moi. Je ne sais pas se que je pourrais y lire si je le regardais mais je m'en moque. J'ai mal.

Le jour J est enfin arrivé. Depuis la gifle, je n'ai plus ouvert la bouche. Uniquement le strict nécessaire. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment et je n'aimais vraiment pas ça mais je le mettais sous le coup de l'atmosphère tendu de ces derniers temps. La mission avait été préparée comme du papier à musique mais elle ne se déroula pas comme prévu. On aurait dit que les soldats de Oz avaient été prévenus de notre attaque.

Etant donné la relation actuelle entre Heero et moi, il a été décidé que mon binôme serait Quatre et que Heero aurait Trowa. Quatre et moi avions réussi à harponner un soldat ennemi pour le questionner. Je commence :

**Alors on dirait que notre attaque surprise n'était pas réellement une surprise ?**

**En effet. **Répond le soldat visiblement très fière de lui malgré la blessure mortelle que je lui ai fait.

**Et on peut savoir comment vous avez fait ?** Demanda à son tour Quatre

**Apparemment ils ont enfin comprit qu'il fallait valoriser la qualité à la quantité dans les effectifs d'Oz. **Poursuivi-je moqueur.

**Vous avez tout à fait raison… mais le mérite devrait vous revenir.**

**Comment cela ?**

**Vous vous êtes grillés tout seul… Cette idiote de Peacecraft parle beaucoup trop. Elle racontait à qui voulait entendre qu'elle sortait avec l'un d'entre vous. Et nous, nous voulions justement l'écouter. Il nous a fallut l'approcher afin de lui faire porter un mouchoir.**

**Pourquoi nous le dévoiler ? **Demanda Quatre.

**Parce que ces informations ne vous servirons plus à rien. Vous allez y rester.** Dit-il avec un petit sourire.

**Tu rêves mon vieux.** Répliquais-je. Le sourire du soldat s'agrandi.

**Nous avons bien compris après vos précédentes détentions dans nos prisons que vous ne direz rien. Alors il a été convenu pour vous éloigner et empêcher de détruire nos projets de vous éliminer. Il ne vous a pas semblé bizarre de me trouver seul ?** Tout en disant cela il regarda dans un coin de la pièce où nous nous trouvons.

Intrigué Quatre alla voir de plus près. Il écarquille les yeux sous sa découverte et se précipita auprès de moi tout en me criant que c'est une bombe et que nous n'auriont plus le temps. Ni une ni deux nous nous ruèrent vers la sortie n'oubliant pas de prévenir les autres.

Franchissant la sortie en courant nous apercevons nos compagnons au loin. Etant plus à l'aise à la course que Quatre j'avait plus d'avance. Je ne m'inquiétais pas jusqu'à ce que j'entende Trowa hurler le nom de son amant. Terrifié, je me retourne pour voir la base exploser. Je ne pense qu'à le protéger et ne pas le perdre comme j'ai perdu tant d'autres. Le souffle est tellement fort qu'il propulse Quatre en avant. J'ouvre les bras afin de le réceptionner au mieux et d'amortir sa chute. Tout se passe très vite, pas plus d'une seconde. Je suis propulsé en arrière, j'ai mal mais se n'est pas grave du moment que Quatre n'a rien. La douleur est tellement forte que j'ai l'impression de ne plus rien sentir : mes jambes, mon dos, ma tête. Mon meilleur ami a tant de choses à découvrir, fonder une famille avec l'homme qu'il aime et qui l'attend. Oui, qui l'attend.

_**Un mois plus tard.**_

J'entends un bip régulier. Je me sent si faible mais tente de me relever. Rien. Je n'arrive pas à bouger. La panique commence à me gagner et le bip régulier commence à s'affoler. Je n'arrive pas à ouvrir les yeux. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?

J'entends la porte s'ouvrir et des pas s'approcher rapidement. Ami ou ennemi ? Je me pose la question quand la personne près de moi prend la parole :

**Monsieur Maxwell, je suis le docteur Bratt. Vous êtes à l'Hospital suite à un grave accident. Si vous m'entendez faites moi un signe. **Evidemment mon corps ne semble pas vouloir m'obéir. Frustré, je fronce les sourcils. **Bien. Votre corps a subit de graves séquelles qui font que pour atténuer la douleur nous vous injectons un produit paralysant. Maintenant que vous êtes réveillé nous réduirons progressivement le dosage pour que vous retrouviez l'usage de vos membres. Par contre la douleur réapparaîtra sans doute. Mais pour l'instant je vais vous retirer le tube qui vous aide à respirer.**

Quand la chose fut faite je toussais légèrement. J'essaye de parler mais seul un murmure sort de ma bouche. **Quatre.**

**Ne vous inquiétez pas, votre ami va très bien. Je les préviendrais de votre réveil. Vous devez vous reposer, je repasserais.**

Sur ces paroles je retombais dans le sommeil mais tranquillisé sur l'état de Quatre.

Je me réveille de nouveau et pousse un léger soupir.

**Duo ! Tu es réveillé ?** Je reconnais la voix de Trowa. Elle parait soulagée.

**Hum, Tro… Où est Quatre ?**

**Quatre va bien ne t'inquiète pas. De qui te souviens-tu exactement ?**

**Toi hurler ne nom de Quatre, je me retourne, l'explosion, je devais protéger Quatre et puis le trou noir.**

**Duo cela va faire un mois que tu es dans le comas. En voulant protéger Quatre tu as mis ta vie en danger.**

**C'est bon, tu me dis que Quatre va bien. C'est l'essentiel.**

**Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Tu as failli mourir par ma faute. **S'exclama Quatre qui venait de faire son apparition dans la pièce.

**Je ne suis pas mort. Si je devais recommencer, je le referai. Mon petit Kitty… **Je ne pu finir ma phrase que Quatre se jeta sur moi en pleurs. Je le laisse faire un sourire aux lèvres malgré la douleur. **Allez ne pleure plus, Boys don't cry as-tu oublié ? Ah oui c'est vrai, tu n'es plus un petit garçon mais un homme à présent. Merci Trowa.**

**Duo !!** S'exclama Quatre. Je l'imagine avec des rougeurs au niveau des joues. Je ne peux le vérifier puisqu'un bandage me recouvre encore le crâne ainsi que les yeux.

Quatre et Trowa me racontèrent brièvement se qu'il s'est passé durant mon absence. Lors de l'explosion, les trois pilotes ont eut très peur et nous ont conduit à l'Hospital le plus proche. Quatre avait des blessures superficielles. Par contre moi après avoir réceptionner le petit blond, je suis retombé assez durement au sol et ma tête a prit un méchant coup. J'appris que tout le monde est venu me voir sauf deux. Quatre a interdit à Heero et Réléna de finir.

Quatre est en colère contre Heero de s'être emporté contre moi que se soit verbalement que physiquement alors qu'au final j'avais eu raison au sujet de Réléna. Quand à Réléna. Après que Quatre ait rapporté les dires du soldat de la base Heero s'est séparé de la jeune femme. Cette dernière ne voulait venir me rendre visite uniquement pour reconquérir le japonais en pensant que s'il voyait qu'elle culpabilisait il reviendrait sur sa décision. Cependant, comme l'avait dit ce soldat, Réléna parle beaucoup trop. Dorothy n'aillant pas apprécié ses motivations raconta tout à Quatre dont elle est devenue très proche.

Le docteur Bratt entre dans la chambre. **Bonjour doc… mais qui est cette jeune femme avec vous ? **Demandais-je avec un grand sourire.

**Comment…?**

**Vos façons de marcher à tous les deux. **Le coupais-je

**Ah… Nous sommes là pour vous enlever vos bandages aux yeux…**

**En parlant de ça…Vous m'avez opéré au niveau du crâne…Heu…Dites moi que vous n'avez pas touché à mes cheveux !! **M'étranglais-je.

**Duo !! **S'exclama Quatre.

**Je vous l'avais bien dis. **Dit Trowa mais on pouvait noter de l'amusement.

**On va voir cela immédiatement. **Répondit le médecin. Il déroula la bande autour de ma tête et termina par les cotons sur mes yeux.

Après plusieurs examens, le docteur Bratt a conclut que je suis aveugle et que mon état ne pouvait pas changer. Ce fut un choc mais je ne pouvais me laisser aller avec un Quatre totalement hystérique dans la pièce. Heureusement qu'il a Trowa pour le soutenir. J'ai réussi à ne pas pleurer lorsque je me suis rendu compte que je ne reverrai plus le beau sourire de mon meilleur ami, l'œil amoureux de Trowa lorsqu'il est tourné vers son blondinet, le visage rouge de colère de Wufei lorsque j'écorche son prénom. Ma gorge se serre quand je pense ne plus pouvoir admirer deux magnifiques yeux d'un bleu profond. Car malgré les disputes et autres entre nous, je n'ai jamais cessé de l'aimer et de continuer à le regarder évoluer même sans moi. J'ai attendu que l'heure des visites soit finie pour pouvoir enfin pleurer de tout mon saoul sans craindre d'être vu par l'un de mes amis pour qui je me dois d'être fort. C'est en pleurs que je m'endors.

Mon 'nouvel' handicap ne me permit pas de voir la personne derrière la vitre me regarder avec tendresse, tristesse, regrets, colère et impuissance alors que je fini de pleurer.

* * *

à suivre...


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPITRE 3

Cela va faire bientôt un mois que j'ai quitté l'Hospital. Je n'ai pas accepté l'offre de Quatre de venir vivre avec Trowa et lui. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie d'être un poids pour leur couple. Et puis je tiens à mon indépendance. Ce n'est vraiment pas possible si je reste dans les jupons de mon meilleur ami. Ce dernier ne la pas mal pris mais était tout de même un peu déçu.

A la place j'ai intégré un établissement spécialisé pour mal voyant du nom de 'Belle Vue' et je dois avouer que c'est ce détail qui m'a fait le choisir. Le seul inconvénient est qu'il est éloigné de la ville. Ce qui restreint les visites de mes amis. Quatre a cru que c'était ce que je cherchais et je lui ai répondu que oui. J'avais besoin de cette solitude pour réapprendre à vivre afin de mieux revenir auprès d'eux.

Aujourd'hui j'ai la visite de Trowa. Il est venu seul et semble un peu tendu.

**Qu'est ce qui ne va pas dans le monde merveilleux de mon couple préféré ? **Finis-je par demander après un long silence.

**Comment est ce que tu sais qu'il y a un problème ?** Demanda t-il surprit.

**Tout d'abord, tu es venu seul alors que d'habitude Quatre t'accompagne. Et puis je ne te vois peut-être pas mais tu envois des ondes plutôt explicites.**

**Des ondes ?**

**Oui. Tout individu émet des ondes. Quatre par son empathie y est très sensible mais nous autres pouvons également les percevoir. Seulement notre sens de la vue court-circuit cette capacité. Ici on m'a apprit à combler la perte de ce sens en développant les autres.**

**Et que te disent mes ondes ?**

**J'y perçois de la tristesse et de la frustration.** **Ai-je vu juste ?**

**Tout a fait… Je ne sais pas si Quatre te l'a dit mais je l'ai demandé en mariage quelques temps après l'explosion de la base.**

**Non, il ne me l'avait pas dit.**

**Il a accepté mais ne voulait s'unir à moi qu'une fois que tu serais sorti du coma.**

**Et alors, cette chose est faite. Si il veut ma bénédiction il l'a. Il n'a d'ailleurs pas besoin de l'avoir.**

**Ce n'est pas ça. Il est furieux contre moi parce que j'ai gardé contact avec Heero après la guerre. Il n'était pas vraiment au courant jusqu'à que je lui dise que je lui ai demandé d'être mon témoin.**

**Heero est ton meilleur ami. Il est évident qu'il soit ton témoin pour un événement aussi important. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi agit-il ainsi.**

**Il ne pardonne pas à Heero la manière dont il s'est comporté avec toi.**

**C'est ridicule ! Je vais lui parler.**

Trowa est reparti soulagé. Je le comprends. Bon à nous deux Quatre.

J'ai contacté Quatre et lui ai demandé de venir me voir. Tout d'abord inquiet que j'ai un problème je l'ai rassuré.

**Duo ! Tu voulais me voir.** Commence Quatre plutôt hésitant. Il a du voir mon air contrarié.

**En effet. J'ai eu la visite de Trowa hier. Il était déboussolé.**

**Il n'aurait pas du venir tu déranger.** Dit-il irrité.

**Il a bien fait au contraire. Il t'aime comme pas possible. Il était même très gêné de me parler de votre mariage alors que tu ne m'en avais pas encore parlé.**

**Je suis désolé.** Murmure Quatre.

**Ce n'est pas pour cela que je suis peiné. Ce qui me gêne c'est que tu veux empêcher ton futur mari de voir son meilleur ami.**

**Après tout ce dont tu as traversé tu persiste à te ranger de son côté. Il ne mérite pas que tu l'aimes. Je sais bien que tu l'aimes encore. Ne le nie pas.**

**Je ne nie pas. Tu ne peux pas haïr une personne du jour au lendemain alors que tu l'as aimé pendant des années. Je préfère l'aimer de loin que de le haïr. De plus cette solution arrangerait bien la vie des autres. Ainsi Trowa peut fréquenter Heero sans avoir peur de me contrarier et encore moins de te perdre. Il t'aime comme un fou. Ne gâche pas tout pour des bêtises. Je te le demande Quatre… Quatre ! Si la situation était inversée, accepterais-tu que Trowa t'interdise de me voir parce que je ne suis pas amoureux de son meilleur ami ?**

**Je crois que je suis allé un peu trop loin.**

**Oui je pense aussi. Ne lui en veux pas d'être venu m'en parler. J'aurais été en colère s'il ne l'avait pas fait. Je t'aime Quatre et je veux ton bonheur.**

**Je t'aime aussi Duo.** Me dit-il en prenant dans ses bras.

**Au fait, qui est sensé être ton témoin ?**

**Je n'ai pas encore décidé. J'hésite… Dis moi tu verrais qui dans ce rôle ? J'avais pensé à toi mais il faut être beau…**

**Hey !! Dis tout de suite que je suis moche. De toute façon le témoin doit être moins beau que les mariés pour ne pas leur voler la vedette. Je crois donc que je suis parfait pour cette mission.**

**Je crois aussi. Alors Duo Maxwell veux-tu être mon témoin ?**

**Yes, i do !**

Mon entraînement et mes capacités d'ex-terroristes mon permis d'assimiler très rapidement les nouveaux changements dans ma vie quotidienne. Je peux donc sortir de Belle Vue et emménager dans mon futur appartement.

Wufei a bien voulu venir avec moi pour en visiter plusieurs. Quatre a absolument voulu faire une liste de ceux susceptibles de me plaire en prenant en compte l'environnement extérieur et intérieur. Les locaux, le voisinage, l'accès aux transports en commun, aux magasins etc.

Nous en avons visités beaucoup. Wufei, si au début était gêné et ne savait pas comment se comporter avec moi s'est très vite ravisé. Il a pu constater que l'absence de mes yeux ne m'empêchais pas de parler et donc de l'asticoter comme avant. Bon, le point négatif est que je ne peux plus lui échapper dans nos courses poursuites. Heureusement pour moi il ne trimbale plus constamment son sabre sur lui.

J'ai arrêté mon choix sur un bel appartement. Il se trouve au troisième étage d'un immeuble en comptant cinq. Il a un ascenseur. Les lieux sont propres. Les chiens et les chats sont acceptés. Les voisins ont l'air gentils ainsi que la concierge. Le bâtiment est bien sécurisé : digicode, sasse, serrures. Les pièces de l'appartement sont assez vastes pour me permettre de me déplacer avec aisance. Il ne me reste plus qu'à attendre que les normes de sécurité pour mal voyant et mes meubles soient installés pour y prendre mes marques. Je suis super excité.

Mais pour l'heure j'ai accepté de rester chez Quatre et Trowa en attendant. Le blondinet était fou de joie et sautait partout. Cela amusait beaucoup Trowa de revoir ce Quatre là. Cela lui avait manqué. A moi aussi.

Les préparatifs du mariage ont bien avancés. Je n'étais pas d'une grande aide mais mon avis comptant apparemment pour eux.

**Quatre tu vas m'habiller de quelle couleur ?** Demandais-je avec une certaine crainte.

**Je ne sais pas encore. J'avais pensé en jaune. Tu te rappelles ? Les témoins ne doivent pas être plus beaux que les mariés pour ne pas leur voler la vedette.** Sourit Quatre.

**Oui mais du jaune… Comment je vais faire pour chasser du mec habillé en jaune ?** Je fais la moue et j'entends Quatre mort de rire et Trowa pouffer.

**Chasser du mec, hein !** dit Trowa.

**Et ouai ! Il est connu que les gens vont aux mariages pour ne pas repartir seul.**

**Et ceux qui viennent en couple ?** Demande Quatre.

**C'est pour la bouffe.**

**Et uniquement pour ça ?** Insiste t-il.

**Ah ! N'oublions pas la musique pour se défouler et danser comme des bêtes…quoi ? Tu croyais que c'était pour les mariés ? Oops, je crois que j'ai gaffé. **Dis-je en arquant les sourcils, les yeux ronds mimant la surprise avec la main sur la bouche.

**Quel idiot !** Me répond Quatre.

**Franchement, quelle couleur ?** Je demande de nouveau sérieux les sourcils cette fois-ci froncés. Quatre et Trowa morts de rire pour de bon. Je boude.

* * *

à suivre...


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPITRE 4

Le grand jour est arrivé. Quatre n'a pas réussi à dormir. J'ai eut du mal à le calmer. Comme la tradition le veut, les futurs mariés ne doivent se voir jusqu'à la cérémonie. Il a donc été décidé que Quatre reste à la maison et que Trowa se réfugie chez Heero.

En parlant de se dernier, Quatre et moi n'en avons plus parlé depuis la dernière fois et ça m'arrangeais. Cependant pour lui faire oublier sa nervosité j'ai accepté de le faire.

**Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il est devenu.** Commençais-je.

**Il travail avec Wufei chez les Préfenders et voit régulièrement Trowa. Après notre dernière discussion à propos de lui je suis allé le voir pour…discuter. Je me suis excusé. Il a comprit et ne m'en voulait pas. Il m'a demandé de tes nouvelles.**

**Et ?** Demandais-je avec appréhension. Une boule s'est formée dans ma gorge.

**Il s'en est énormément voulu pour toutes les choses qu'il t'a dites…Avant et après Réléna. Il s'en ait rendu compte trop tard. Ton état l'a terriblement meurtrie. Il aurait voulu venir te voir et s'excuser mais avait peur de ta réaction.**

Devant mon silence Quatre continue.

**Il n'a pas supporté de t'avoir giflé… Oh non, Duo. Ne pleurs pas.**

**Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il pourrait me frapper de cette manière, pour me faire mal. D'ordinaire c'était pour me faire taire. Mais cette fois-ci j'aurai préféré mourir. J'avais accepté le fait qu'il ne m'aimait pas mais pas qu'il me haïsse. En plus devant vous trois.**

**Il ne te haït pas. Il n'a pas comprit se qu'il ressentait pas toi…**

**Arrête ! Quand je lui ai dis ce que je ressentais pour lui, je lui est précisé que je n'attendais rien de lui. Qu'il fallait que je lui dise pour effacer le sentiment de lui mentir…Je lui aurais laissé le temps d'y réfléchir si il en avait eut besoin. Si ça n'avait pas été le cas je l'aurais compris et aurais laissé tomber. Mais il a été monstrueux.**

**Tu m'a dis que tu l'aimais encore. Si tu avais la possibilité d'être avec lui, le ferrais-tu ?**

**Je n'en sais rien. Je n'y ai pas pensé. Il m'a très bien fait comprendre que c'était impossible. Je site : « Il ne se passera jamais rien entre nous, jamais. »** C'est ainsi que la discussion prit fin.

Le lendemain matin c'est un Quatre surexcité qui me réveil en fanfare. Tout est fin prêt sauf nous. Après m'être douché, Quatre m'aide à me coiffer. Il dit ne pas vouloir me voir négligé le jour de son mariage alors que je sais que ça l'aide à se détendre. La séance de coiffure finie c'est au tour de l'habillage. Finalement, nous avons opté pour du noir qui tire vers du violet. Il est assez prêt du corps mais me permet d'être libre de mes mouvements. Il est assorti à une magnifique chemise blanche, un petit gilet et cravate d'un violet mariant parfaitement avec l'ensemble. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que ça donne mais Quatre me dit être à tomber parterre.

Pour les mariés, il a été décidé que pour une fois ils seraient le centre de l'attention. Pour faciliter les choses ils seront habillés à l'identique. Comme aucun des deux ne portera de robe blanche. Ils ont choisis de porter un costume totalement blanc pour la cérémonie et le troquer pour un noir lors de la réception.

Tout le monde est déjà installé à sa place. Wufei vient me chercher pour m'accompagner jusqu'à l'autel. Je sais que Heero y attend depuis un moment. A notre passage dans l'allée principale, j'entends les commentaires et compliments des invités. Wufei me laisse pour aller s'asseoir. Je suis nerveux.

Les premières notes de la marche nuptiale résonnent dans l'église. Quatre a préféré les violons à l'orgue. Il a eut raison, les violons apportent de la douceur. J'entends le mouvement des invités se redresser et se retourner vers la porte principale. Ils font leur entrée en même temps, Quatre à droite et Trowa à gauche. Les violons se sont tus alors que les futurs mariés arrivent à l'autel. Le discours du prêtre et les vœux qu'ont formulés Quatre et Trowa étaient magnifiques. Ces derniers se retournent respectivement vers leur témoin pour récupérer les alliances. Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir d'où elle peut être. Je fouille mes poches et commence à paniquer. J'entends Quatre rire.

**Duo ! Quelle est la chose à laquelle tu tiens le plus au monde ? A laquelle tu serais prêt à laisser ta vie pour ne pas la sacrifier ?** Demande t-il moqueur.

Je ne réponds pas mais attrape instinctivement ma natte. Et là, je me rappelle d'y avoir attaché l'alliance au bout pour ne pas la perdre ou l'oublier. Je lui sourie avec soulagement et lui tend ma natte la main tremblante. Quatre la récupère et j'entends les rires de l'assemblée.

Malgré ce petit incident, la cérémonie s'est magnifiquement bien passée. Wufei s'est bien moqué de moi pour le coup de l'alliance après avoir félicité les jeunes mariés.

**Sinon Wuwu, C'est quand que tu vas enfin te décider de faire ta demande ? Tu attends que ce soit Sally qui le fasse ?**

**C'est WUFEI, Maxwell. Et mêles toi de ce qui te regarde.** Me crie t-il. Je l'imagine rouge de honte et de colère. N'osant plus lever la tête pour regarder sa compagne que j'entends rigoler.

La fête continue. Les gens dansent, chantent, mangent, rigolent, discutent. J'en profite pour m'éclipser dans les jardins pour prendre un peu l'air. Il y a trop de bruits, et cela m'étouffe légèrement. Je trouve un banc sur lequel je m'installe. Cela va faire au moins un quart d'heure que je suis là. Le silence est troublé par la venue d'une personne. Elle reste quelque peu éloignée mais ne dit rien. Sentir cette personne dans mon dos et son regard sur moi alors qu'elle ne dit rien commence à m'énerver.

**Alors, puis-je savoir qui es là ou c'est trop demander ?** Demandais-je quelque peu irrité. La personne se rapproche et s'assoie à côté de moi.

**Désolé, je ne voulais pas de déranger.** Je me crispe aussitôt. Il le remarque. **Mais si tu préfères je peux te laisser.** Finit-il laissant transparaître de la tristesse.

Je m'empresse de répondre. **Non, tu ne me déranges pas.** Un silence gêné s'installe. Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi lui dire. Il reprend la parole.

**Cela va faire longtemps que je voulais te parler.** Dit-il visiblement mal à l'aise.** Je ne sais pas par où commencer… Alors je vais tout sortir. Je te demanderais de ne pas m'interrompre…Je suis désolé Duo. Pour tout. Tout ce que je t'ai dit. J'ai été horrible… Je n'ai pas voulu tout ça et l'ai compris trop tard… Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu puisses m'aimer et en même temps je l'ai tellement espéré… Je ne pouvais pas être avec toi. Tu en aurais souffert. J'ai préféré fuir plutôt que d'affronter mes sentiments. J'avais espéré qu'en te disant ce que je t'ai dis tu me haïrais. Mais j'ai bien vu que rien avait changé alors je suis allé plus loin en fréquentant Réléna.**

**Heero…**

**Je n'ai jamais voulu te gifler. Je n'ai réalisé mon geste qu'en te voyant au sol, la main sur ta joue rougie, les larmes aux yeux. J'ai cru que l'on m'avait arraché le cœur. J'ai su que je t'avais perdu pour de bon à la seconde même. J'ai cru mourir quand la base a explosé et failli t'emporter avec elle. Et quand Quatre nous a raconté pour la discussion avec le soldat…**

Il s'est interrompu ne pouvant continuer. Il essaye de maîtriser sa respiration, signe qu'il pleur. Il pleur ? Heero ne peut pas pleurer, il ne doit pas. Je me tourne enfin vers lui.

**Heero…** Je prends son visage entre les mains et essuie ses larmes avec mes pouces. **Ne pleurs pas. S'il te plaît. Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. Ne culpabilise pas pour ma cécité. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Je ne te cache pas que c'était difficile au début mais je vais bien.**

**Tu me manques Duo. **Me dit-il avec une petite voix.

**A moi aussi tu me manques Heero.** Répondis-je dans un murmure.

Nos visages sont très proches. Je prends l'initiative de nous rapprocher d'avantage et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. J'en ai rêvé depuis tellement longtemps. Elles sont comme dans mes rêves même plus encore. D'abord timide, on s'apprivoise, on se picore les lèvres. Le besoin de plus se fait sentir et confirmons en peu plus le baiser. Heero qui était jusque là passif dans nos baisers commence à s'affirmer. Il place sa main droite sur ma nuque, la caressant tout en en exerçant une pression pour intensifier le baiser. Il capture ma lèvre inférieure entre les siennes et tire légèrement dessus. Il en profite la lécher et la suçoter. Je soupire de bien être. Il en profite pour glisser sa langue dans ma bouche. Il caresse d'abord timidement ma langue pour enfin devenir plus vorace. Je ne reste pas inactif bien longtemps. Je réalise au bout d'un certain temps que mes mains se sont aventurées dans sa chevelure. Elle est encore plus douce que je ne l'imaginais. J'aurais voulu rester là avec lui une éternité.

Nous nous sommes décidé de retourner à la fête. Je ne lui ai pas lâché la main de toute la soirée. J'avais encore cette peur qu'il m'échappe de nouveau. Nous avons dansés des slows même quand la musique ne s'y prêtait pas. Plus rien d'autre ne comptait.

La soirée touchait à sa fin et les invités commençaient à partir. C'était notre tour mais avant je voulais saluer les mariés.

**C'était une très belle journée.** Commençais-je.

**J'ai adoré le coup de l'alliance.** Me répond Trowa

**Ah ! Ah ! Il se fait tard et je crois que votre nuit ne va pas s'arrêter là.**

**Apparemment pour toi non plus.** Contre attaque aussitôt Quatre afin de cacher ses rougeurs.

**Je te l'avais dit Quatre. Les célibataires vont aux mariages pour ne pas repartir seul.** Sur ce je tourne les talons et entraîne avec moi Heero qui me demande avec le sourire :

**Et avec qui comptais-tu repartir ce soir ?**

FIN

Cette histoire est finie. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plus. Je vous remercie pour m'avoir laissé une trace de votre passage. Vos reviews mon faits très plaisir.

A la prochaine.


End file.
